Przed wschodem słońca
by Isilloth
Summary: Maglor miał żonę, o której nie wiemy nic, nie znamy nawet jej imienia. To ona jest jedną z głównych bohaterek tej historii.
1. Chapter 1

Makalaure usłyszał szelest, przebijający się przez dźwięki liry. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na intruza, przedzierającego się przez zagajnik. Między krzewami stała kobieta. Była ubrana w męski strój, jasnobrązowe włosy spięła w luźny kok, na rękach miała skórzane rękawice i trzymała w nich kępę jakiegoś zielska. Przyglądała mu się z zainteresowaniem, a elf zmieszał się lekko na jej widok i w jego grę wkradła się fałszywa nuta.

\- Witajcie, pani – powiedział, odkładając instrument. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się na te słowa, wprawiając elfa w zakłopotanie.

\- Nie dość, że jesteście bardzo utalentowani, to widzę, że również niezwykle uprzejmi. Żeby podglądającą was kobietę, która wyszła prosto z lasu, w stroju takim jak ja, tytułować panią? Zaiste, na niezwykle osoby można trafić, w tym, zdawałoby się dzikim, lesie.

\- Wybacz, jeśli cię uraziłem…

\- Oczywiście, że mnie nie uraziliście, panie – elfka podeszła bliżej i odłożyła trzymane w ręku zioła na ziemię. Makalaure, ku swojemu zdziwieniu, zauważył, że była to pokrzywa. - Raczej sprawiliście mi tym przyjemność. Jednak wydaje mi się, że takie uprzejmości nie są konieczne. Mam na imię Laimisse.

\- Makalaure. Też nie musisz zwracać się do mnie tak oficjalnie – odpowiedział i skinął jej głową. Bezpośredniość nieznajomej zdziwiła go, ale i zaintrygowała.

\- Często tutaj bywam, a nigdy wcześniej cię nie widziałam, ani nie słyszałam… - elfka usiadła na pieńku, naprzeciwko niego.

\- Bo i nigdy mnie tutaj nie było. Lubię odkrywać nowe tereny, ale mieszkam niedaleko Tirionu – zawahał się przez chwilę. - Mogę wiedzieć po co wam… ci pokrzywa?

\- Ach, to - elfka popatrzyła przelotnie na kępkę zielska, którą ze sobą przyniosła – prowadzę badania…

\- Badania?

\- Tak. Zajmuję się botaniką i zielarstwem… Ale to naprawdę nic wyjątkowo interesującego.

\- Dlaczego? - Makalaure oparł się o pień drzewa. - Chyba nie zajmowałabyś się tym, gdyby to cię nie ciekawiło…

\- Nie o to chodzi. Po prostu nie wydaje mi się, żeby to mogło interesować innych, niezwiązanych z tematem. Twoja muzyka daje radość każdemu, kto ją usłyszy, to co ja robię… Może i w praktyce się tego używa, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby miało mi pomóc w towarzyskich konwersacjach.

\- Spróbuj, może mnie zainteresujesz. Do czego użyjesz tej pokrzywy?

\- Właściwie to akurat tej raczej nie użyje do niczego konkretnego – zawahała się przez chwilę. - Aktualnie badam wpływ środowiska, w którym wyrosła roślina na jej skład i właściwości. Niektóre z liści potne, aby zbadać ich środek, a inne zmiażdżę, aby wycisnąć sok…

\- I zauważysz różnicę między sokiem z jednej, a tym z innej? Albo między wnętrzem liścia jednej a drugiej? Przecież wyglądają tak samo…

\- Tak ci się tylko wydaje! – powiedziała z pasją – przy odpowiednim powiększeniu i odpowiednich badaniach nie są takie same. Powiem więcej, nie ma dwóch takich samych liści na jednej roślinie, a co dopiero na różnych! - przerwała, wyrywając się z zapamiętania. - Ale ja cię pewnie zanudzam…

\- Nie, skądże, to co mówisz jest bardzo ciekawe. I widać, że wkładasz serce w swoją prace.

\- Uwierz mi, gdybym mówiła dalej, zaraz kazałbyś mi przestać. Lepiej zagraj coś jeszcze, zanim będę musiała iść. Nigdy nie słyszałam tak pięknej melodii.

Makalaure skinął głową i podniósł swoją lirę.

\- Co chciałabyś usłyszeć? - spytał, przejeżdżając palcami po strunach.

\- Może twoją ulubioną piosenkę? Nie wiem, zagraj coś, na co masz ochotę.

Elf zaczął grać, najpierw powoli i cicho, a później coraz szybciej przebierając palcami po strunach, wydobywając mocniejsze dźwięki. Spokojna melodia nabrała dzikości, a w końcu Makalaure zaczął śpiewać mocnym głosem. Zdawało się, że zatracił się w melodii tak bardzo, że nie dostrzegał niczego wokół. Otworzył oczy dopiero gdy skończył, przedtem ponownie przechodząc do spokojniejszych tonów.

\- To było piękne – powiedziała Laimisse po chwili milczenia. Pokręciła głową, jakby otrząsając się z wrażenia, jakie wywarła na niej melodia, i wstała, zbierając z trawy swoje rzeczy. - Muszę już iść…

\- Zaczekaj – Makalaure wstał i zrobił krok w jej kierunku, tak jakby chciał ją zatrzymać. - Czy jeszcze cię spotkam?

\- Nie wiem. Mam nadzieję, że nie – mówiąc to odwróciła się i weszła między zarośla.

\- Dlaczego? - zawołał jeszcze za nią, ale dziewczyna już go nie słyszała.


	2. Chapter 2

_Od autorki: W opowiadaniu przyjmuje, że czas kwitnienia Laurelin to dzień, a Telperiona - noc._

 _Przy okazji - pisanie opowiadań których akcja toczy się w Amanie po polsku jest dość ciężkie - odmiana imion w quenyi przez przypadki to koszmar._

Laimisse z trzaskiem zamknęła za sobą drzwi i szybkim krokiem poszła do pracowni. Rzuciła zioła na stół i zaczęła przygotowywać moździerz, retortę i kolby. Starała się pracować szybko, nie pozwalając sobie na chwilę zastanowienia. Dzisiejsze spotkanie w lesie wyprowadziło ją z równowagi, nie mogła przestać myśleć o ciemnowłosym muzyku, który przygrywał leśnym ptakom. Ta muzyka i ten głos poruszały jej serce, niebezpiecznie poruszały. Zastanawiała się, że nie zareagowała wtedy zbyt gwałtownie, odchodząc tak nagle, ale stwierdziła, że dobrze zrobiła.

Właśnie zapamiętale gniotła liście na zieloną miazgę, gdy ktoś wszedł do jej pracowni.

\- Laimisse, wiedziałem, że cię tu znajdę – usłyszała za plecami głos Aylandila. Mężczyzna podszedł do niej i pocałował ją w policzek, zaglądając jej przez ramię. - Przyszedłem zaprosić cię na kolacje.

\- Teraz? – spytała, nie odrywając się od pracy.

\- Najwyższa pora. Mogłabyś czasem pomyśleć o czymś innym niż te ziele.

Kobieta westchnęła, ale odłożyła tłuczek i zdjęła rękawice.

\- Możemy iść. Zadowolony?

Ruszyła w kierunku drzwi nie czekając na odpowiedź. Dziś zdecydowanie nie miała ochoty na posiłek w jego towarzystwie, ale nie mogła odmówić. Właściwie to nawet nie wypadało jej czuć czegoś takiego…

Znali się z Aylandilem prawie od urodzenia, zawsze się przyjaźnili i nikt się nie zdziwił, kiedy ogłosili zaręczyny. Właściwie to dziwiono się raczej, że stało się to tak późno. Laimisse mówiła, że ta przyjaźń po prostu powoli przerodziła się w miłość, ale wcale nie była tego taka pewna. Właściwie wolała się nawet sama przed sobą do tej niepewności nie przyznawać.

\- Bracie, czyżbyś zaczął interesować się geografią? - rzucił Tyelko, widząc Makalaurego rysującego po jakiejś mapie. Pytany pośpiesznie złożył pergamin na pół, podnosząc wzrok.

\- Nie wiesz, że przed wejściem do czyjejś komnaty powinno się zapukać? - powiedział ostro zapytany.

\- Coś ty dziś taki nerwowy? - elf podszedł bliżej, spoglądając na stół. - Dopiero wróciłeś, i zamiast przywitać się z rodziną, zamknąłeś się tu od razu, a teraz jeszcze mnie wyganiasz. Nie wiem naprawdę, co się z wami dzieję.

\- Z nami? - Makalaure przysiadł na łóżku, przyglądając się bratu uważniej.

\- Maitimo też jakoś dziwnie się zachowuje. Wyjechał dzisiaj z rana, nie mówiąc nic nikomu, a i wcześniej wrzeszczał tylko na wszystkich. Coraz gorzej w tej rodzinie…

\- To lepiej uważaj, bo jeśli idzie według starszeństwa to jesteś następny.

\- Nigdy nie byłem oazą spokoju, może dużo gorzej już nie będzie – Tyelko uśmiechnął się szeroko. - A jak będzie, to nie mnie się tym martwić…

\- Ani mnie. Wyjeżdżam.

\- Znowu? - uniósł brwi. - Gdzie was tak nosi?

\- Chyba wezmę przykład z najstarszego z nas i też się nie zwierzę. A teraz chciałbym, żebyś mnie zostawił samego.

Tyelko spojrzał na niego niechętnie, ale odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju, nic nie powiedziawszy. Makalaure z ulgą zamknął za nim drzwi i wrócił do poprzedniego zajęcia.

Udało mu się chyba odnaleźć miejsce, w którym kilka dni temu spotkał tajemniczą dziewczynę. Laimisse, jak mu się przedstawiła. Od tamtego dnia nie mógł wyrzucić jej z pamięci, a ostatnie słowa, które wypowiedziała przed rozstaniem, tylko podsycały jego zainteresowanie. Mówiła, że często tam bywa, musiała więc mieszkać w pobliżu. Zakładając, że nie zajmowała jakiejś samotnej chatki na odludzi, mogło to być jedna z dwóch miejscowości. Zwinął mapę i zabrał ją ze sobą, idąc w kierunku stajni.

W środku czekał już na niego koń, przygotowany przez stajennego. A tuż obok niego stał Tyelko i patrzył na starszego brata z wyrzutem.

\- Mógłbyś dać mi już spokój? - powiedział Makalaure na jego widok.

\- Nie, nie mógłbym – odpowiedział, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Nie możecie się tak zachowywać. I to jeszcze wszyscy naraz!

\- Tyelko - elf podszedł do niego – Czy coś się stało?

\- Po prostu Moryo i Curufin mają własne rodziny, a ostatnio jeszcze ciebie i Maitimo nigdy nie ma… Boję się, że wy też się pożenicie i zostanę sam jak palec.

\- Są jeszcze Ambarussa nie przesadzaj.

\- To jeszcze dzieciaki. Nie chodzi o to, że ich nie kocham, ale wiesz, chyba nie bardzo są dla mnie towarzystwem. Przynajmniej nie takim jak wy – popatrzył smętnie na ziemię.

\- Nie rozumiem czemu zakładasz, że któryś z nas ma zamiar się żenić – stwierdził Makalaure, wsiadając na konia. - A nawet jeśli, to przecież ty też możesz. Skoro tak bardzo tego pragniesz, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie.

\- Nie? - Tyelko spojrzał na niego przeciągle. - A brak odpowiedniej kobiety?

\- Może zintensyfikuj poszukiwania. Na pewno znalazłbyś niejedną chętną, gdybyś się chociaż trochę postarał.

\- Zapewne – odpowiedział powoli. - Z resztą nie ważne, jedź już. Faktycznie nie będę ci zawracał głowy. Powodzenia w czymkolwiek tam będziesz go potrzebował.

\- Dzięki. I naprawdę, bracie, nie przejmuj się tak – powiedziawszy to, wyjechał ze stajni.

Kilka godzin później Makalaure wjeżdżał już między budynki. Osada była spora, brukowana droga prowadziła do centralnego placu, od którego odchodziły kolejne ulice. Elf rozejrzał się wokół. Nie za bardzo wiedział co dalej robić, przyjechał tu zupełnie bez planu. Na co on właściwie liczył? Że spotka ją jak tylko tu przyjedzie, dzięki cudownemu zrządzeniu losu? Przysiadł na murku, ogradzającym czyjś ogródek, i zaczął przyglądać się elfom przemierzającym placyk. Wszyscy spieszyli gdzieś, zajęci swoimi sprawami. Nigdzie jednak nie widział znajomej twarzy. Ona mogła przecież mieszkać gdzie indziej! A jeśli nawet, nie musiała się dzisiaj tutaj pojawić...

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go dźwięk tłuczonego szkła.

\- Makalaure? Co ty tu robisz? - Laimisse wyglądała, jakby zobaczyła ducha. U jej stóp leżały kawałki jakiegoś naczynia.

\- Na pewno nie chciałem cię wystraszyć – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się.

\- Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś… - kobieta ukucnęła, aby pozbierać szklane skorupy. Elf podszedł do niej i zaczął jej pomagać. Gdy zagarniała odłamki do woreczka, jego wzrok padł na prawą rękę Laimisse. Na wskazującym palcu tkwiła srebrna obrączka.

\- No więc co tutaj robisz, Kanofinwe? - zapytała, gdy wstali.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebym mówił ci, jak nazwał mnie ojciec – zauważył, chcąc zyskać na czasie. Nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć na jej pytanie, wszystko co wymyślił do tej pory nagle zdało mu się być głupie. Wyrzucał sobie, że nawet nie pomyślał, że elfka może być z kimś związana.

\- Nieciężko dowiedzieć się, kim jest uzdolniony muzyk przedstawiający się jako Makalaure.

\- Widzę tu pewną nierówność, bo ja nadal nic o tobie nie wiem.

Kobieta przyglądała mu się przez chwilę z wahaniem, aż elf zmieszał się lekko.

\- Można to zmienić… - powiedziała powoli. - Chodźmy do oberży pod Bażantem. To dobra gospoda, a o tej porze nie powinno być tam zbytnich tłumów.

Na te słowa skinął tylko głową, zaskoczony jej propozycją. Skręcili w jedną z szerszych uliczek odchodzących od placu, a po chwili znaleźli się pod drewnianym, parterowym budynkiem, nad drzwiami którego zawieszono szyld, wyobrażający ptaka. Makalaure zaprowadził konia do stojącej obok zajazdu stajni i razem z Laimisse weszli do środka.

W gospodzie faktycznie nie było zbyt wielu gości. Usiedli przy stoliku pod oknem, a Laimisse poszła przynieść im coś do picia.

\- Nadal nie uzyskałam odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie – zauważyła, stawiając przed nim szklankę. Makalaure upił trochę wina, zastanawiając się co powiedzieć.

\- Lubię postępować na przekór – odpowiedział po chwili. - A powiedziałaś, że masz nadzieję, że się nie spotkamy, więc…

\- Nie musiałeś sobie tego aż tak brać do serca – uśmiechnęła się. - Właściwie teraz, kiedy wiem kim jesteś, trochę mi głupio, że zachowywałam się tak obcesowo… I dziwnie mówić do ciebie na ty.

\- W takim razie cieszę się, że wtedy nie byłaś tego świadoma. Tym bardziej, że ja nadal nie wiem o tobie nic.

\- Bo i nie ma czego.

\- Mi wydałaś się bardzo intrygująca – zaoponował mężczyzna.

\- A może robię złudne pierwsze wrażenie? - odchyliła się trochę do tyłu, odgarniając włosy, które opadły jej na twarz.

\- Jestem przekonany, że nie. Z resztą, tak bardzo nie chcesz mówić o sobie, że na pewno kryje się w tym jakaś tajemnica.

\- Po prostu nie chciałam cię rozczarować swoją zwyczajnością. Nie jestem członkiem rodziny królewskiej, ani córką jakiś znanych elfów. Ani też wreszcie nie słynę z wielkiego talentu. Co miałabym ci powiedzieć?

Makalaure przyglądał się jej uważnie. Patrząc na jej wesołe, zielone oczy, niesforne kosmyki okalające twarz i nieśmiały uśmiech, czuł, że chciałby o niej wiedzieć wszystko. I zaraz się tej myśli przestraszył. Zadał jej jakieś banalne pytanie i rozmowa potoczyła się dalej, poruszając jakieś zdawkowe tematy. Makalaure dowiedział się, że ojciec Laimisse jest Telerim, który opuścił za młodu morskie wybrzeże dla swojej noldorskiej żony, a teraz oboje zamieszkali na Tol Erresei, gdzie córka nie chciała towarzyszyć rodzicom. Dziewczyna miała dwie młodsze siostry, które mieszkały w Alqualonde ze swoimi mężami i pracowała właśnie nad swoją drugą książką dotyczącą botaniki. Nie wspomniała za to ani o swoim narzeczonym i Makalaure zastanawiał się jak ma to rozumieć.

Kiedy powiedziała, że musi już iść, w gospodzie już zaczynał robić się tłok. Makalaure długo jeszcze siedział sam, zatopiony w myślach.

Laimisse szła pośpiesznie w stronę domu. Było już dość późno, Laurelin zaczynała gasnąć, a ona musiała jeszcze przygotować leki, które obiecała jutro dostarczyć do handlarza. Starała się nie myśleć o niczym innym, jak o czekającej ją pracy, ale jakoś nie potrafiła.

Gdy zobaczyła Makalaurego na rynku jej miasteczka, zdawało jej się najpierw, że ma coś jej się przywidziało. Kiedy jednak spojrzała na niego ponownie, i upewniła się, że się nie myli, poczuła strach. Miała już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczyć, zapomnieć i i spokojnie wyjść za mąż za Aylandila. Właściwie to wtedy powinna odwrócić się na pięcie i wrócić do domu, ale nie mogła. Nie mogła powstrzymać się od rozmowy z nim i to przeciąganej jak najdłużej. A teraz miała wyrzuty sumienia.

Po przyjściu do domu zdała sobie sprawę, że przecież nie będzie miała w czym zanieść towaru handlarzowi, skoro potłukła zakupione uprzednio buteleczki i musiała wrócić do miasta. Do pracy mogła się zabrać dopiero pół godziny później, gdy wszystko przygotowała. Zamknęła się w swojej pracowni i wreszcie mogła odpocząć od natrętnych rozmyślań.

Makalure zsiadł z konia dopiero przy stajniach. Ostatni odcinek drogi pokonał galopem, chcąc poczuć wiatr na twarzy i zając tym myśli. Wierzchowiec był więc mocno zgrzany. Gdy zaprowadził go do środka stajenny rzucił mu nieprzyjazne spojrzenie i mruknął coś o lekkomyślnych książętach, ale Makalaure nie zwrócił na to uwagi i kazał mu zając się koniem. Sam tymczasem wyszedł na łąkę za zabudowaniami. Potrzebował jakoś wszystko ułożyć sobie w głowie. Przez całą drogę do domu jego myśli były rozbiegane i męczące, teraz chciał je jakoś uspokoić.

Szedł szybkim krokiem, nie zwracając uwagi na otaczającą go rzeczywistości, gdy usłyszał wołanie. Obrócił się w kierunku, z którego dobiegał dźwięk i zobaczył Tyelko, który się do niego zbliżał.

\- Wróciłeś – zauważył jego młodszy brat.

\- Tak – skinął głową w zamyśleniu. - A Maitimo jest już w domu?

\- Nie zaszczyca nas swoją obecnością, niestety.

Makalaure zastanowił się przez chwilę. Chciał porozmawiać ze starszym bratem, poprosić go o radę, a jego jak zwykle nie było, gdy najbardziej go potrzebował.

\- Ale mama jest? - spytał po zastanowieniu się.

\- Nie, nie ma – głos Tyelko nabrał ostrości. - Wyjechali z ojcem zaraz po tobie.

\- Dokąd?

\- Czy ja prowadzę jakąś księgę wyjazdów?! - krzyknął. - Skąd mam to niby wiedzieć? Mi się w tym domu nic nie mówi, wszyscy tylko ostatnio oczekują, żebym zajmował się tym wariatkowem! Mam tego dość! - odwrócił się na pięcie i miał zamiar odejść, ale Makalaure położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Przepraszam, Tyelko, nie chciałem cię zdenerwować – powiedział uspokajająco. - Po prostu mam swoje problemy i przez to chyba nie zauważam cudzych… Naprawdę, przepraszam.

\- Nic się nie stało – odpowiedział mu po chwili, trochę uspokojony. - Chyba przyszła moja kolej na bycie nieznośnym. Jak to dobrze, że Moryo już z nami nie mieszka, bo cali byśmy z tego nie wyszli.

\- Może ty mi coś doradzisz? Albo chociaż wysłuchasz? - spytał Makalaure, gdy ruszyli w kierunku domu.

\- Widzę, że jestem trzeci na twojej liście. Dobre i to.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że mam jeszcze pięciu innych braci, mogłeś wypaść gorzej… - powiedział z uśmiechem.

Szli przez chwilę w milczeniu, aż Makalaure zebrał się wreszcie w sobie, aby coś powiedzieć.

\- Chyba się zakochałem – wypalił w końcu, spoglądając na brata.

\- Wiedziałem! Po prostu wiedziałem! - zakrzyknął triumfalnie. - I to jest ten twój problem?

\- Właściwie to nie… - zawahał się przez chwilę. - Ona jest zaręczona.

\- Co? - Tyelko popatrzył na niego zdziwiony. - Gdzie ty ją znalazłeś?

\- Wpadłem na nią przypadkiem, czy też raczej ona na mnie, w lesie, w czasie ostatniej wycieczki. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że kogoś ma… Teraz pojechałem jej szukać. I znalazłem – przerwał na chwilę. - Widziałem pierścionek na jej palcu, ale nie wspomniała ani słowem o narzeczonym… Nie wiem, rozmawialiśmy jakby nigdy nic, o wielu rzeczach mi opowiadała, ale o nim ani słowa… - zatrzymał się i stanął tak, aby spojrzeć bratu w oczy. - Co ja mam robić, Tyelko? Nie mogę przestać o niej myśleć.

\- Nie wiem – popatrzył na niego zmieszany. - Chyba jestem ostatnią osobą, którą powinno się pytać o porady w kwestiach sercowych, ale uważam, że powinieneś o nią zawalczyć. Skoro jest zaręczona, masz niewiele czasu – zauważył z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.


	3. Chapter 3

_Może trochę za późno, ale piszę: Wszystkie postacie, miejsca itd., które rozpoznajecie, nie należą do mnie._

 _Jest też notka na końcu rozdziału._

 _I specjalne podziękowania dla_ _ **Merivei**_ _, która pomogła mi pchnąć akcje do przodu._

Młody służący z impetem wpadł do głównej sali. Wyglądał na nieco zmieszanego ich obecnością i rozglądał się wokół niepewnie. Dopiero po chwili podszedł do Makalaurego.

\- Panie, mam dla was list – wydukał, wyciągając w jego kierunku rulon papieru. Elf wziął go, po czym dał chłopcu znać, że może iść, co ten przyjął z wyraźną ulgą.

\- Co to? - spytał Pityo, gdy Makalure rozwinął papier i zaczął czytać.

\- Maitimo napisał – odpowiedział ten powoli, marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu.

\- No nie wierzę! - zawołał Tyelko, pochodząc do niego. - Nasz najstarszy braciszek sobie o nas przypomniał. Co pisze?

\- Pojechał do Tirionu. W mieście mówi się, że Nolofinwe chce nas wydziedziczyć…

\- Co?!

\- Krążą pogłoski, że Nolofinwe chce nas wydziedziczyć. Pozbyć się naszego ojca... Findekano mówi, że to nieprawdą, ale szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem czy mu wierzyć – Makalaure oderwał się na chwilę od czytania. - To znaczy, może to byłoby niepodobne do wuja, ale myślę, że jeśli uznałby, że to najlepsze dla wszystkich…

\- Maitimo nie widział się z nim?

Makalaure doczytał list do końca.

\- Nie. Mam wrażenie, że boi się iść tam bez wsparcia. A dziadek oczywiście wszystko bagatelizuje…

\- Typowe… - mruknęła pod nosem Alarca, żona Curufina.

\- Powinniśmy tam pojechać? - spytał Tyelko, rozglądając się po twarzach zebranych.

\- Maitimo wręcz nalega, żebyśmy pojechali. No i król nas zaprasza, zwłaszcza, że niedługo będzie festiwal plonów…

\- No to chyba nie ma na co czekać!

Wyruszyli w drogę godzinę później, gdy wszyscy byli już gotowi. Dwór Feanaro nie znajdował się daleko od miasta, ale ostatnio nieczęsto bywali w Tirionie. Niesnaski między ich ojcem, a jego przyrodnim rodzeństwem i macochą przybrały na sile, i dość często zdarzało im się napotykać nieprzychylne spojrzenia ze strony zwolenników Nolofinwego, mimo że on sam, jak do tej pory, nie starał się w żaden sposób okazywać im swojej niechęci. Najstarszy syn Indis cieszył się powszechnym szacunkiem, był elfem pełnym godności i statecznym, tak innym od swojego porywczego starszego brata.

Finwe powitał ich z otwartymi ramionami, wszyscy zasiedli też do uroczystej kolacji. Nawet część kuzynostwa przyszła ich przywitać. Przez cały wieczór nikt nawet nie wspomniał o niepokojących pogłoskach, ale dało się wyczuć nieco napiętą atmosferę. Dopiero po wieczerzy wszyscy przedstawiciele młodszego pokolenia zebrali się w jednym z gabinetów, aby porozmawiać.

\- Więc wasz ojciec chce nas wydziedziczyć? - zawołał Curufin, gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły. - Ciotka Lalwen też jest w to zamieszana?

\- Zwariowałeś?! Nasz ojciec? - zawołała Irisse, robiąc krok w jego kierunku. - Chyba mylisz go ze swoim!

\- Uspokójcie się, nie przyszliśmy tu po to, aby się kłócić – powiedział powoli Maitimo. - Chcemy po prostu wszystkiego się dowiedzieć. Jesteście pewni, że to nieprawda?

\- Przecież ci o tym mówiłem. Nie ufasz mi? - mówiąc to, Findekano lekko podniósł głos.

\- Po prostu nie jestem pewien, czy ojciec by ci o tym powiedział…

\- Na pewno powiedziałby mojej matce. A ona powiedziałaby mnie – Indil, córka Lalwen, powiedziała to cicho, ale dobitnie, tak, że wszyscy spojrzeli w jej stronę. Zdawałoby się, że to pewne stwierdzenie rozładowało atmosferę, ale spokój nie trwał długo.

\- To raczej wy powinniście się nam tłumaczyć – powiedział Aikanaro z pretensją w głosie.

\- My? Z czego niby?

\- Wasz ojciec chcę podobna wygnać nas z Tirionu. I, znając księcia Feanaro, jestem w stanie w to uwierzyć. A wręcz jestem pewien, że o tym marzy…

Cisza, która teraz zapadła pełna była napięcie.

\- Chyba nie potrafimy temu zaprzeczyć – wyraźnie zmieszany Makalaure nerwowo spoglądał po twarzach kuzynów. - Nie mówię, że to prawdą, ale… Ojciec ma różne pomysły.

\- Różne pomysły?!

\- No… Potrafi być… nieprzewidywalny.

\- Ale nawet jeśliby to planował, w żadnym wypadku go nie poprzemy. I nie uda mi się – zapewnił szybko Maitimo.

\- Nie powiem, żeby mnie to uspokoiło – wtrącił Findarato. - Mam złe przeczucia.

\- Ty zawsze masz złe przeczucia – powiedziała Irisse. - Może pora się trochę odprężyć? Nie jest jeszcze tak późno, a w spiżarni na pewno stoi kilka otwartych beczek wina. Co powiecie na to, żebyśmy je opróżnili? Nie możemy pozwolić im się zmarnować...

Wszyscy przytaknęli jej ochoczo i zaczęli wychodzić z zatłoczonego pokoju. W kilka minut rozsunęli stoły w jadalni, wytoczyli beczkę z winę i przynieśli potrzebne kieliszki. Gdy tylko wszystko było gotowe, Makalaure zaczął przygrywać im na harfie, Tyelko poprowadził Irisse do tańca, Curufin Alarkę, a Maitimo Indil. Z powodu wyraźnej przewagi liczebnej mężczyzn w rodzinie, kuzynki były naprawdę rozchwytywane, a po jakimś czasie zaprosili do zabawy służące z kuchni.

.

Ktoś głośno zapukał do drzwi. Elfka zastanawiała się najpierw, czy tego nie zignorować, ale w końcu otworzyła.

Za drzwi stał mężczyzna, którego Laimisse nie widziała nigdy wcześniej. Poczuła ulgę, nie miała ochoty rozmawiać z nikim ze znajomych. Pakować si

\- Pani Laimisse Molindiel? - spytał, gdy tylko otworzyła. Skinęła głową w odpowiedzi – Mam dla pani list.

Podał jej zwój pergaminu, skinął lekko głową i zawrócił na ścieżkę. Elfka przeczytała pismo, stojąc w drzwiach. A później przeczytała je jeszcze raz, nie wierząc własnym oczom.

To był list z Tirionu, od Altorno, znanego uczonego z największego uniwersytetu w Valinorze. Zapraszał ją do miasta, aby mogła poprowadzić odczyty i omówić swoją książkę. Laimisse przeczytała wiadomość jeszcze kilka razy. Jeśli chciała zdążyć, musiała wyruszyć najpóźniej jutro. Nie zastanawiając się długo, zaczęła się pakować.

Postanowiła zatrzymać się u swojej dawnej przyjaciółki, Alassea, która zapraszała ją do siebie w każdym liście. Mogła też zostać w Tirionie trochę dłużej i wziąć udział w corocznych obchodach festynu plonów, które były najhuczniejsze w stolicy.

Gdy wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy były już w sakwie rozpoczęło się już mieszanie świateł. Laimisse poszła wieczorem jeszcze do Aylandila, powiedzieć mu o swoim wyjeździe. Wiedziała, że jej narzeczony nie opuści domu o tej porze roku, kiedy wciąż jeszcze trwały zbiory. Z resztą nie była pewna, czy pragnie jego towarzystwa…

Dwa dni później elfka wjeżdżała już do stolicy. Przez niemal 30 lat, w czasie których jej tu nie było, miasto nie zmieniło się bardzo. Nadal dominującym kolorem była biel, a srebrzysty pył pokrywał ulicę. Przy głównej alei poustawiano nowe rzeźby, dało się też zauważyć nieco więcej zieleni, a miasto chyba rozrosło się trochę, wszerz i wzwyż.

Laimisse zostawiła konia w miejskiej stajni i dalej poszła pieszo. Alassea mieszkała w jednej z kamienic, znacznie oddalonej od głównej ulicy, więc czekał ją dłuższy spacer. Gdy w końcu stanęła pod drzwiami przyjaciółki, niesienie ciężkich toreb dało się jej już we znaki.

\- Laimisse! - przez twarz Alassea przebiegł wyraz zdziwienia, ale po chwili rzuciła się jej na szyję. - Dlaczego mnie nie zawiadomiłaś, że przyjedziesz?

\- Nie miałam czasu – odpowiedziała, gdy tylko została oswobodzona z objęć. - Dostałam zaproszenie na uniwersytet i musiałam śpieszyć się z przyjazdem, a list i tak nie byłby pierwszy… Mam nadzieję, że ci nie przeszkadzam? Zawsze piszesz, że mogę wpaść kiedy tylko chce…

\- Jasne, że możesz! Wejdź!

 _Mały słowniczek imion (czyli coś co też powinnam napisać wcześniej). Bohaterowie są w Amanie, więc używają quenyjskich form swoich imion:_

 _Makalaure - Malor_

 _Tyelko (Tyelcormo) - Celegorm_

 _Pityo - Amras_

 _Maitimo - Maedhros_

 _Nolofinwe - Fingolfin_

 _Findekano - Fingon_

 _Lalwen - Irime, córka Finwego i Indis_

 _Irisse - Aredhela_

 _Aikanaro - Aegnor_

 _Findarato - Finrod_

 _Indil jest oryginalnym charakterem, stwierdziłam, że Lalwen tez powinna mieć rodzinę._


	4. Chapter 4

_Wszystkie miejsca, zdarzenia i osoby, które rozpoznajecie należą do Tolkiena._

 _Jest też notka na końcu._

Zacisze pałacowej biblioteki było ostatnim miejscem, w którym Makalaure spodziewał się ich spotkać. Właściwie, chyba pierwszy raz widział tę dwójkę w pobliżu książek.

\- Makalaure! - Irisse wystrzeliła w jego kierunku, gdy tylko go zobaczyła, pociągając Tyelko za sobą.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Raczej nie, ale jeśli z nami nie pójdziesz, na pewno się stanie – odpowiedział Tyelko tajemniczo.

\- Nie zostanę odprowadzony do dziadka przez strażników po wywołaniu skandalu na pół miasta?

\- To było dawno i nie przytrafiło się tobie – Irisse pokręciła głową zniecierpliwiona.- Chodź już, bo się spóźnimy.

Makalaure spojrzał na nią z rezygnacją, ale wstał i poszedł za nimi. Poprowadzili go do stajni, gdzie, jak się okazało, konie już na nich czekały.

\- Powiecie mi chociaż, dokąd jedziemy? - spytał, gdy byli już na zewnątrz.

\- Zobaczysz.

Ruszyli przez miasto, Tyelko i Irisse na przedzie, a Makalaure kilka metrów za nimi. Ulice były dość tłoczne, jechali więc powoli i minęła chyba godzina, zanim w końcu się zatrzymali.

\- Ciągnie was dziś do wiedzy jak nigdy – zauważył Makalure, gdy zaprowadzili go pod uniwersytecką bramę.

Uczelnia była jednym z największych budynków w Tirionie. Zbudowana, jak większość, z białego marmuru, wznosiła się na wysokość pięciu pięter i miała liczne, niższe, dobudówki oraz wieżę astronomiczną.

\- Dobra, ale teraz naprawdę musicie powiedzieć mi, o co chodzi!- syknął Makalaure, łapiąc brata za ramię, gdy weszli do środka. Hol był niemal pusty, ale kilku elfów siedzących na ławkach przyglądało się im z zainteresowaniem.

Jego brat i kuzynka popatrzyli po sobie, naradzając się w myślach, aż w końcu dziewczyna się odezwała.

\- Tyelko powiedział, że masz problemy natury sercowej, więc postanowiliśmy ci pomóc.

\- Co?! Jak? Powiedziałeś jej? - Makalaure wykrzyczał pierwsze słowa, spoglądając z wściekłością na brata.

\- Spokojnie, Kano, zaufaj nam… Irisse wyswatała Turno z Elenwe, to i ty nie będziesz dla niej zbyt trudnym przypadkiem.

\- Jakoś mnie to nie uspokaja… I nadal nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego tu jesteśmy…

\- Ta twoja Laimisse prowadzi tutaj dziś wykład. Zaraz kończy, więc radziłbym się pośpieszyć, jeśli chcesz skorzystać z szansy, którą ci zapewniliśmy. Sala 242, drugie piętro. Nie musisz dziękować – Tyelko poklepał oniemiałego brata po ramieniu i popchnął go w kierunku schodów. - No idź!

\- Zwariowaliście? Co ona sobie pomyśli?!

\- To zależy co zrobisz. Idź!

Makalaure zawahał się przez chwilę, ale w końcu posłuchał brata. Co miał do stracenia?

Wykład był całkiem udany, i gdy Laimisse wychodziła z sali, za studentami, czuła ulgę. Zanim zaczęła, była przekonana, że jej się sobie nie poradzi i zapomni o czym miała mówić.

Gdy tylko wyszła na korytarz, jej wzrok padł na mężczyznę, który opierał się o przeciwległą ścianę. Makalaure. Tutaj. Nie żeby się tego nie spodziewała... Albo raczej na to nie liczyła...

\- Cieszę się, że cię widzę, Laimisse.

\- Podejrzewam, że to nie przypadek – wykrztusiła w końcu. - Śledzisz mnie?

\- Po prostu dowiedziałem się, że tutaj będziesz, więc pomyślałem, że mógłbym dotrzymać ci dziś towarzystwa. Chyba nie masz nic przeciw temu? - powiedział to, jakby był nieco przestraszony jej oskarżycielskim tonem. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, wyczuwając jego obawę.

\- Chyba nie mam – ale może powinnam mieć, dopowiedziała w myślach. - Gdzie pójdziemy?

\- Jeszcze się nad tym nie zastanawiałem – w jego głosie brzmiała ulga. - Mogę oprowadzić cię po mieście, jeśli chcesz.

Makalaure podszedł do niej, gdy ostrożnie skinęła głową, i zdawało się, że chciał ją wziąć za rękę, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. Gdy schodzili razem po schodach, dzieliła ich przyzwoita odległość, ale i tak Laimisse czuła, że robi coś niewłaściwego.

Dzień minął jej tak szybko, że nawet tego nie zauważyła. Zważywszy na to, że kiedyś przez kilkanaście lat mieszkała w Tirionie, nie spodziewała się, że Makalaure będzie w stanie czymkolwiek ją zaskoczyć, jednak miasto zmieniło się od jej ostatniej wizyty bardziej, niż było to widać na pierwszy rzut oka. A może po prostu będąc tu ostatnio nie oglądała go wystarczająco dokładnie.

Do domu Alassei wróciła dopiero w godzinę po zmieszaniu świateł. Koleżanka próbowała z niej wyciągnąć, gdzie była przez cały dzień, ale w odpowiedzi dostała tylko wzruszenie ramion.

\- Tyelcormo, jesteś niemożliwy! Nigdy więcej z niczego ci się nie zwierzę! – zawołał Makalaure zamiast przywitania, wchodząc do pokoju brata.

\- Ale o co ci chodzi? Jakby było tak strasznie, wróciłbyś wcześniej… - blondyn spojrzał na niego ze szczerym zdziwieniem.

\- To nie zmienia faktu, że nie możesz mi robić takich rzeczy! Najpierw zdradzasz moje tajemnice Irisse, a później wplątujecie mnie w tą sytuacje. Byłem nieprzygotowany!

\- Ty nigdy nie byłbyś przygotowany. A Irisse jest godna zaufania.

\- Tak samo jak ty? Skąd w ogóle wiedzieliście, że ona tutaj będzie?

\- Skąd wiedzieliśmy? Może powinieneś raczej zapytać, kto sprowadził ją do miasta – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Starszy elf tylko westchnął i opadł z rezygnacja na łóżko.

\- Zobaczysz, jeszcze nam za to podziękujesz. Mam nadzieje, że kolejnych spotkań już nie będziemy musieli wam aranżować?

\- Nie – mruknął. - Lepiej już mi nic nie aranżujcie.

\- Ale umówiłeś się z nią?

\- Co ty się tak interesujesz? Nie masz własnego życia?

\- Ja po prostu wierzę w prawdziwą miłość – odpowiedział z emfazą.

\- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, prędzej spodziewałbym się tego po twoim psie.

\- Teraz to mnie obraziłeś…. Z resztą Huan jest bardzo wrażliwy. A teraz muszę poprosić cię, abyś znalazł sobie inne miejsce do bezsensownych narzekań, bo jestem umówony.

Makalaure wychodząc, przewrócił oczami z rezygnacją, ale w głębi serca był zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy. Może niekoniecznie z tego, że jego kochany braciszek musiał o wszystkim opowiedzieć Irisse, ale i tak był mu wdzięczny. Sam pewnie nigdy nie zdecydowałby się na jakikolwiek krok.

Przez kolejny tydzień Laimisse spotykała się z Makalaurem codziennie. Zdawało jej się, że wspólne spędzone godziny mijają jak minuty i, szczerze mówiąc, to jak dobrze się dogadywali trochę ją przerażało. Z każdym dniem zbliżał się też czas, kiedy będzie musiała wrócić do domu, a nie wyobrażała sobie teraz jak miałaby to zrobić. Tirion wydawał się jej tak odległy od codziennego życia, jak jawa od snu. Może po powrocie powinna po prostu o wszystkim zapomnieć, jak rankiem po przebudzeniu zapomina się marzenia senne?

Świątecznego poranka Alassea zbudziła ją jeszcze przed zmieszaniem świateł. Miały wyruszyć wraz ze wszystkim mieszkańcami Tirionu na zielone łąki u podnóża pałacu Manwego i Vardy. Pochód ruszy gdy tylko złociste światło Laurelin obejmie panowanie nad Valnorem. Droga wydawała się długa i ciężka, ale tego dnia, czy to za sprawa magii Valarów, czy entuzjazmu wędrujących, udawało się im pokonać ją bez zmęczenia.

Lamisse ubrała odświętną suknię i/, przyozdobiła włosy kwiatami. Udały się na główny plac miejski, na którym byli już chyba wszyscy mieszkańcy Tirionu. Pobliskie uliczki też były zatłoczone, wszyscy czekali z niecierpliwością na rozpoczęcie uroczystości.

Gdy ostatni promień Telperiona zgasł, a wszystko obmywało złociste światło, ktoś na przedzie, zapewne król Finwe, zaintonował pieśń i dał sygnał do wymarszu. Zanim wszyscy ruszyli minęła dłuższa chwila. Ulice rozbrzmiewały śpiewem dobywającym się z tysiąca gardeł. Ani obejrzeli się, gdy znaleźli się poza murami miejskimi, a później na zielonych polach Taniquetilu, u podnóży pałacu Valarów. Tutaj nawet powietrze było inne, czystsze, a światło jakby intensywniejsze i bardziej złote.

Na zielonej łące porozstawiano stoły zastawione jedzeniem i piciem, a na specjalnym podwyższeniu stali Valarowie w swoich ziemskich postaciach, promieniujących godnością i dostojeństwem. Gdy wszyscy elfowie przybyli, również ci z Valmaru i mniejszych pobliskich osad, można było rozpocząć uroczystość. Yavanna, która przybrała postać wysokiej kobiety z włosami koloru pszenicy, wstała i przywitała wszystkich zebranych. Wyznaczeni wcześniej elfowie składali u jej stóp pierwsze plony ze swoich pól, a ona błogosławiła je słowem i dotknięciem dłoni. Pozostali Valarowie tylko spoglądali na zebranych, siedząc niemal bez ruchu. W końcu Yavanna skończyła ceremonię, a przemawiać zaczął Ingwe, Najwyższy Król Eldarów.

Lamisse odszukała wzrokiem Makalaurego. Stał, wraz zresztą rodziny królewskiej na podwyższeniu. Kobieta miała wrażenie, że ich spojrzenia na chwilę się spotkały, gdy Alassea szturchnęła ją łokciem w żebra.

\- Co się stało? Zwariowałaś?

\- Patrz! Feanaro założył Silmarile!

Elfka spojrzała we wskazanym kierunku. Faktycznie, głowę mężczyzny który tam stał otaczał nimb światła. Klejnoty wieńczące jego diadem promieniowały wyjątkowym blaskiem. Laimisse wiedziała, że światłość bijąca ze Silmarili pochodziło od Dwóch Drzew, ale zdawało się być bardziej skondensowane, jaśniejsze, pełniejsze, wręcz kuszące. Wiele dałaby za możliwość dotknięcia ich, jednak niewielu spotykał ten zaszczyt. Feanaro zazdrośnie strzegł swoich skarbów, a ostatnio rzadko nosił je nawet na największe uroczystości. Miała wiele szczęścia, że w ogóle miała okazje je podziwiać.

Przyglądała się przez chwilę, aż w końcu na łące rozbrzmiała cicha muzyka, a Ingwe zaprosił zgromadzonych do ucztowania. Alassea poprowadziła Laimisse do stołu, przy którym już czekali jej przyjaciele. Oficjalna część uroczystości dobiegła końca.

Po zaspokojeniu przez większość pierwszego głodu przy stołach wybuchł gwar rozmów i śmiechów. Melodia wygrywana przez orkiestrę stała się głośniejsza, a po chwili Ingwe ujął dłoń swojej małżonki i rozpoczął tańce. Wkrótce w jego ślady poszli Finwe i Indis oraz kolejne pary.

Gdy pierwszy, bardziej formalny taniec dobiegł końca, orkiestra rozpoczęła żwawszą melodię i więcej elfów wstało zza stołów. Wokół Laimisse trwała zażarta konwersacja – nikt jeszcze nie ruszył do tańca – kiedy Alassea nagle zamilkła i posłała jej spojrzenie pełne konsternacji. Elfka już miała pytać o co chodzi, ale poczuła dotknięcie czyjejś dłoni na ramieniu. Odwróciła się gwałtownie i zobaczyła, że toi za nią Makalaure.

\- Można prosić do tańca? - spytał, kłaniając się.

Laimisse skinęła tylko głową i poczuła, że twarz oblewa się jej rumieńcem. Czym innym było spotykanie się z nim tak po prostu, w mieście gdzie była anonimowa, a czym innym taniec na oczach ludzi, którzy ją znali. Jej wzrok padł na srebrną obrączkę zdobiącą jej palec. Gwałtowne ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia sprawiło, że chciała wyrwać się Makalauremu i wrócić do stołu, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że to nic nie zmieni. A przede wszystkim tego nie chciała. Jeśli teraz będzie postępować wbrew sobie, może utkwić w kłamstwie na całe życie.

Lamisse wyglądała na bardzo zawstydzoną, a może i zdenerwowaną. Odezwała się dopiero, gdy poprowadził ją w tłum tańczących.

\- Nie powinieneś był tego robić.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Dlaczego? Może nie zauważyłeś, ale jestem zaręczona i nie wypada mi tańczyć z obcym mężczyzną… - powiedziała cicho.

\- Mogłaś odmówić – zauważył.

\- Mogłam... – odpowiedziała już spokojniej, jakby z wahaniem – ale nie chciałam…

\- Więc w czym problem?

\- Nie wiem… - spojrzała na niego bezradnie, jakby szukając jakiejś wskazówki. - Przepraszam, byłam okropna.

Gdy melodia dobiegła końca podeszli do stołu z napojami. Laimisse wciąż wyglądała na zmartwioną, a Makalaure nie miał pojęcia co powinien zrobić.

\- Miałaś trochę racji. Nie powinienem cię niepokoić przy znajomych – zaczął niepewnie.

\- O czym ty mówisz! Nie jesteś niczemu winny…

\- Jesteś smutna.

\- I powinnam być! Co ja w ogóle robię?! - parę osób stojących wkoło obróciło się w ich kierunku i Laimisse zdała sobie sprawę, że mówi zbyt głośno. - Nie mogę mieć do ciebie żadnych pretensji. A ja zachowuję się nieprzyzwoicie.

\- Dążyłem do spotkań z tobą mimo że wiem, że jesteś zaręczona.

\- To nie ma nic do rzeczy – stwierdziła kategorycznie – Nnic cię nie wiąże. Jak ja w ogóle mogę…

\- Laimisse – przerwał jej w połowie zdania. - Powiedziałaś, że nie chciałaś odmawiać.

\- Tak – głos brzmiał pewne, ale jej wzrok był pełen wahania.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo… Nie mogę się oszukiwać – zsunęła z palca obrączkę i schowała ją do sakiewki u pasa.

Makalaure przyglądał się jej przez chwilę w milczeniu.

\- Jeśli tego właśnie chcesz – wykrztusił w końcu, nie wiedząc co powinien powiedzieć w takim momencie. Wyrażanie radości nie byłoby raczej zbyt taktowne.

\- Makalaure, tu jesteś! - zawołał jeden z Ambarussa, chyba Pityo, przeciskając się w ich kierunku. Tuż za nim szedł Telvo z jakąś dziewczyną, która już się chwiała – Tak nagle zniknąłeś!

\- Ale widzę, że nie potrzebnie się o ciebie martwiliśmy. Jak widać sam znalazłeś sobie towarzystwo.

Makalaure pokręcił głową z rezygnacją, ale tak naprawdę cieszył się, że jego bracia pojawili się tutaj akurat teraz. Była okazja, aby zmienić temat.

\- Lamisse to moi bracia, Pityo i Telvo, a to… - spojrzał pytająco na dziewczynę.

\- Tinwince – wtrącił Pityo – Już ci ją przedstawiałem…

\- I Tinwince. Poznajcie się – kontynuował, niezrażony uwagą.

Wymienili się uściskami dłoni. Laimisse przemknęła wzrokiem po ich twarzach, aż w końcu wymamrotała jakieś przeprosiny i zniknęła w tłumie.

\- Chyba ją spłoszyliśmy – zauważył jeden z bliźniaków, nalewając sobie kieliszek wina.

Laimisse przedzierała się przez tłum, chcąc znaleźć się w jakimś spokojniejszym miejscu. W końcu wyszła na otwartą przestrzeń i odetchnęła pełną piersią. Skierowała się w dół zbocza, chcąc zostać sama. Paru elfów spojrzało za nią, zaciekawionych postacią samotnie opuszczającą festiwal, ale nikt za nią nie poszedł. W końcu oddaliła się na tyle, że ciszę zakłócały tylko odległe dźwięki muzyki.

Długo wpatrywała się w niebo, które powoli nabierało srebrzystej barwy, aż w końcu złocisty poblask zupełnie z niego zniknął. Po jakimś czasie usłyszała za plecami czyjeś kroki. Nawet nie odwróciła się, aby zobaczyć, kto nadchodzi, gdy usłyszała za sobą głos Alassei.

\- Tu jesteś. Już chciałam składać zażalenie do króla, że jego wnuk porwał moją przyjaciółkę. Coś się stało? - dorzuciła, gdy usiadła i spojrzała na jej twarz.

\- Chyba powinnam wracać – odpowiedziała po chwili.

\- Do Tirionu? Właściwie to szukałam cię, bo właśnie mieliśmy się zbierać.

\- Do domu. Już długo korzystam z twojej gościny, a jest parę spraw, które muszę przemyśleć w spokoju.

\- Jeśli chcesz… Wiedz, że ja cię nie wyganiam. Możesz zostać tyle ile tylko zapragniesz. A teraz, idziesz z nami do miasta?

 _Makalaure - Maglor_

 _Telvo - Amras_

 _Pityo - Amrod_

 _Pisanie tego trochę mi zajęło (czy też raczej zabieranie się do tego), ale w końcu coś jest._


	5. Chapter 5

Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie. Stojąca w nich kobieta, którą widział już kilka dni temu na festynie, przyglądała mu się ze zdziwieniem.

\- Witaj, pani – powiedział Makalaure, kłaniając się lekko. - Nazywasz się Alassea, prawda? - Kobieta skinęła głową. - Czy zastałem Laimisse?

\- Oczywiście wasza wysokość – odpowiedziała, otrząsnąwszy się wreszcie z zaskoczenia i poprowadziła go do sąsiedniej komnaty.

Makalaure uchylił drzwi nieśmiało zaglądając do środka. Laimisse siedziała na podłodze i pakowała swoje rzeczy do sakwy. Odwróciła się w ich kierunku dopiero, gdy gospodyni chrząknęła głośno. Na jego widok uśmiechnęła się, ale jej twarz po chwili przybrała obojętni wyraz. Alassea popatrzyła na nich i wyszła bez słowa.

\- Makalaure – powiedziała w końcu, wstając. - Co tutaj robisz?

\- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Ostatnio tak nagle zniknęłaś…

\- Nie wiem czy to dobry moment. Jutro rano wyjeżdżam.

\- Nie sądzisz, że właśnie dlatego to jest dobry moment? - spytał z naciskiem.

\- To zależy o czym chcesz rozmawiać.

\- Ostatnio moi bracia chyba trochę cię przestraszyli – powiedział w końcu, nie wiedząc jak zacząć. - Nie chcę, żebyś tak opuszczała miasto, bez pożegnania.

\- Masz racje, to nie byłoby właściwie z mojej strony. I nie powinnam tak uciekać. Wiesz, byłam trochę roztrzęsiona – dodała, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

\- A teraz już nie jesteś?

\- Na pewno mniej – odpowiedziała po chwili. - Ale muszę teraz wyjechać, uporządkować swoje sprawy. Wrócę. Jeśli chcesz, oczywiście.

\- Chcę, Laimisse. Przyszedłem tu właśnie po to, żeby ci to powiedzieć. Bałem się, że wyjedziesz i już nie wrócisz. A chcę, żebyś wróciła, bo.. - Elfka, przeczuwając co mężczyzna ma zamiar powiedzieć, położyła mu palec na ustach.

\- Nie mów już nic więcej.

\- Dlaczego? - spytał, gdy opuściła dłoń.

\- Nie sądzisz, że trochę za krótko się znamy? A poza tym, chcę najpierw wszystko uporządkować.

\- Może masz racje. Zaczekam tyle, ile będziesz potrzebowała.

\- W takim razie do zobaczenia, Makalaure.

\- Do zobaczenia.

Chłodne powietrze poranka niosło ze sobą zapowiedź zimy. Wprawdzie w pobliżu wybrzeża nigdy nie było prawdziwych mrozów (nie licząc oczywiście górskich szczytów, pokrytych wiecznym śniegiem), ale można było zauważyć zmieniając się pory roku nie tylko dzięki kwitnieniu i dojrzewaniu roślin.

Laimisse pośpiesznie zebrała swoje rzeczy i schowała je do sakwy. Dzisiaj miała dojechać do domu i szczerze mówiąc, wcale nie cieszyła się z tego powodu. Aylandil pewnie będzie na nią czekał, szczęśliwy, że wreszcie wróciła, po ponad dwóch tygodniach nieobecności. A ona raczej nie będzie miała dla niego żadnych dobrych wieści.

Do Tarnos wjechała wczesnym popołudniem, w czwartej godzinie Laurelin. Nieliczni elfowie spotkani po drodze śpieszyli za swoimi sprawami, niektórzy pozdrawiali ją skinieniem głowy. Tylko ona nigdzie się nie śpieszyła. Wręcz przeciwnie, chciała jak najbardziej odwlec chwilę powrotu do domu.

W środku było cicho i pusto. Laimisse usiadła przy stole i rozglądała się po pokoju w zamyśleniu. W środku panował półmrok, zasłony były zaciągnięte. W snopach światła prześwitujących zza zasłon tańczyły drobinki kurzy.

Gdy była w Tirionie wszystko wydawało się dużo prostsze…

Miała pójść do Aylandila porozmawiać z nim i wszystko wyjaśnić. Jednak teraz nie mogła się na to wszystko zdobyć. Wiedziała, że go zrani. Co by teraz nie zrobiła, nie będzie dobrze.

Ciszę przerwał dźwięk klucza obracającego się w drzwiach. Elfka gwałtownie zerwała się z miejsca. Jedyną osobą, oprócz niej, która miała klucz, był jej narzeczony. „ _Przynajmniej wszystko odbędzie się szybko_ " pomyślała, zanim drzwi się otwarły. W przeciwnym razie pewnie ukrywałaby się w domu przez kilka kolejnych dni.

\- Laimisse? Wróciłaś! - Twarz Aylandila rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu na jej widok. - Dlaczego nie przyszłaś?

\- Chciałam najpierw pobyć przez chwilę sama – powiedziała smutnym, zmęczonym głosem. - Zanim powiem ci to, co muszę.

Na twarzy mężczyzny odmalował się niepokój.

\- Co się stało?

\- Może usiądziesz?

Elfka obracała w głowie słowa które miała zaraz wypowiedzieć. Aylandil wydawał się tak szczęśliwy, gdy ją zobaczył. Siedział przy stole bawiąc się sznurkiem przy rękawie. Przyglądał się jej uważnie z niepokojem. Laimisse sięgnęła do sakiewki przy pasku i położyła na stole pierścionek zaręczynowy.

\- Aylandil, ja.. To był błąd – powiedziała po chwili wahania. Starała się mówić pewnie i spokojnie, ale głos jej zadrżał.

\- Co? O czym ty mówisz? - elf niemal krzyknął, zaciskając dłonie na brzegu stołu.

\- Myślę, że wiesz o czym mówię. - Głos jej się załamał, ale po chwili dodała pewniej, podnosząc na niego wzrok. - Zrywam zaręczyny.

\- Jak to?! - Aylandil podniósł się gwałtownie, w nerwach. - Gdy wreszcie się zgodziłaś na ślub, po tylu latach, myślałem, że naprawdę tego chcesz…

\- Ja… chciałam – powiedziała cicho z wahaniem.

\- Laimisse - Po chwili mężczyzna uspokoił się trochę, znowu usiadł na przeciwko niej i wziął ją za rękę. - Przecież byliśmy szczęśliwi… To nie może się tak skończyć. Mieliśmy razem spędzić życie!

\- Przykro mi, Aylandilu, ale to się nie uda.

\- Dlaczego? - Złapał ją za rękę. - Kocham cię. Zapomnijmy o tym, co teraz powiedziałaś. Na pewno tak naprawdę tego nie chcesz.

\- Doskonale wiem czego chce – powiedziała chłodno, zdejmując dłonie ze stołu.

\- Powiedź mi chociaż co się stało. Gdy wyjeżdżałaś wszystko było w porządku.

\- Zdałam sobie sprawę, że od dawna nic nie było w porządku. To nie twoja wina, po prostu nie jesteśmy sobie pisani, a ja popełniłam błąd, nie zauważając tego wcześniej.

\- I tak nagle doszłaś do takiego wniosku?!

Kobieta intensywnie wpatrywała się w swoje dłonie, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- To nie do końca tak – powiedziała po chwili. - Poznałam kogoś i zrozumiałam, że to co nas łączyło mi nie wystarczy…

\- Mogłaś od razu powiedzieć, że nie jestem dla ciebie dość dobry.

\- Przecież wiesz, że nie o to chodzi...

\- A o co? Przyznaj, byłaś ze mną tylko dlatego, że nie znalazłaś nikogo lepszego! A gdy tylko taki się pojawił postanowiłaś wyrzucić mnie, jak niepotrzebnego śmiecia…

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Laimisse chciała powiedzieć coś na swoją obronę, ale nie bardzo wiedziała co. A nie chciała głośno przyznać, że mężczyzna ma rację.

\- Nawet nic nie powiesz? - spytał w końcu, wstając.

\- Przepraszam. Chyba tylko tyle mogę ci powiedzieć.

Aylandil przez chwilę stał w milczeniu. W końcu też zdjął z palca srebrną obrączkę.

\- Oszczędźmy sobie publicznych upokorzeń. Oddaj to Raitinco, niech je przetopi. Nie musisz oddawać mi srebra. Żegnaj, Laimisse. Obyś znalazła szczęście – w jego głosie była gorycz.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami, zanim kobieta zdołała cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

Laimisse spędziła w domu tylko kilka dni. Wysłała do rodziny i przyjaciół listy, w których napisała że odwołuje ślub. Nie miała ochoty widzieć się z nikim znajomym, praktycznie nie wychodziła w tym czasie z domu. Odwiedziła tylko Oloriel, swoją najbliższa przyjaciółkę z Tarnos. Musiała z nią porozmawiać zanim wyjedzie z miasta, poza tym nie chciała żeby o wszystkim dowiedziała się z listu.

Zaraz po tej wizycie spakowała swoje rzeczy i wyjechała z miasteczka. Nie była jeszcze do końca pewna dokąd się uda, ale na pewno nie chciała spotykać Aylandila codziennie na ulicy. Z resztą on też raczej nie miał ochoty jej widywać.

Zastanawiała się najpierw nad wyjazdem do rodziców lub którejś z sióstr, ale cala jej rodzina dobrze znała i uwielbiała Aylandila. Nie spodziewała się raczej zbyt pozytywnej reakcji na zerwanie.

Mogła też pojechać do Makalaurego… I choć bardzo kusiła ją ta ewentualność, to było na to raczej za wcześnie. Albo raczej za wcześnie na to, żeby odwiedzać go w domu, w którym mieszkał z cała rodziną.

Po dłuższym zastanowieniu postanowiła znowu udać się do Tirionu. To było idealne miejsce, aby rozpocząć wszystko od początku.


	6. Chapter 6

_Od autora: Wiem, że trochę mnie tu nie było, ale nie bardzo miałam natchnienie na pisanie tego. Postanowiłam jednak wrócić, żeby nie złamać swojego postanowienia o dokończaniu wszystkiego co zaczęłam. Mam nadzieję, że pomimo długiej przerwy da mi się jakoś utrzymać spójność tego tekstu._

 _Maitimo - Maedhros_

Makalauremu wydawało się, że na ten list czekał całą wieczność, nawet jeśli minęły tylko trzy tygodnie. Laimisse pisała, że udało jej się znaleźć lokum w mieście jakoś się urządzić i chciałaby się spotkać jeśli tylko on ma ochotę. Cały list był napisany bardzo nieśmiało i na papierze elfka wydawała się być zupełnie inną osobą niż ta bezpośrednia dziewczyna, którą poznał.

Postanowił wyjechać do Tirionu od razu następnego ranka, tym bardziej, że zaczynał żałować, że w ogóle wrócił do domu. Ostatecznie, Maitimo i Tyelcormo postanowili zostać w mieście, w domu, który jego rodzice kiedyś dostali od dziadka Finwego.

Tak, u Tirionie na pewno panowała dużo lepsza atmosfera niż tutaj. Ich ojciec, gdy tylko dowiedział się, że „knuli coś z dziećmi Nolofinwego" zaczął robić im wyrzuty. Plotki, jakie usłyszał na temat swojego brata wcale nie pomogły. Najgorsze było chyba to, że Finwe nie robił praktycznie nic, żeby załagodzić sytuację. Feanaro coraz bardziej pogrążał się w swoim gniewie i poczuciu krzywdy, a jego przyrodni brat traktował go z chłodną wyniosłością.

Jednak dopiero gdy wrócili do domu zrobiło się naprawdę nieprzyjemnie. To, że przyjaźnili się z kuzynami nie było dla Feanora niczym nowym, i nawet jeśli tym razem pogłoski o tym, że brat spiskuje przeciwko niemu dolały oliwy do ognia, nie było to coś czego nie mógł znieść. Ale gdy po powrocie do domu Nerdanela wyraziła swoje niezadowolenie z postawy męża zrobiło się naprawdę nieprzyjemnie. Ich matka może i uchodziła za spokojniejszą niż Feanaro, ale nigdy nie przebierała w słowach. Z resztą, prawdę mówiąc, bycie spokojniejszym od ich ojca nie było żadnym wyczynem.

Podczas pakowania się towarzyszyły mu gorzkie rozmyślania. Stosunki w jego rodzinie robiły się coraz bardziej napięte. Jeszcze kilka-kilkanaście lat temu nie potrafiłby wyobrazić sobie rodziców kłócących się tak zawzięcie, czy swojej ulgi towarzyszącej wyjazdowi z domu. Z resztą, stosunki Feanara z jego przyrodnim rodzeństwem były kiedyś dużo bardziej poprawne.

Gdy wyjeżdżał następnego ranka, ledwie zakomunikował to swojej rodzinie. Właściwie tylko Ambarussa zainteresowali się jego wyjazdem, i wydawało mu się, że niedługo oni też mogą pójść w jego ślady. Może i nie było niczym niezwykłym, że wszyscy powyjeżdżali, ale tym razem miał złe przeczucia…

Szybko otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i ruszył w drogę. Kilka godzin później stał już przed ich domem w Tirionie. Nigdy tak naprawdę tutaj nie mieszkali, zatrzymywali się tu tylko gdy chcieli na dłużej zostać w mieście.

\- Makalaure? Co ty tutaj robisz? Czy coś się stało? - Maitimo otworzył drzwi tak szybko, że wydawało się, że stał obok i czekał aż ktoś zapuka.

\- Dlaczego coś miałoby się stać?

Maitimo tylko wzruszył ramionami i wpuścił go do środka, ale Makalaure widział, że jego brata też muszą męczyć złe przeczucia.

Było ciężko. Nie miała się gdzie podziać, a nie chciała znów wpraszać się do Alassei… I tak musiała spędzić u niej parę dni zanim znalazła sobie lokum, na które mogła sobie pozwolić. A była zbyt dumna na to, żeby prosić rodzinę o pomoc. Z resztą nie wiedziała jak zareagowali na wieści o jej zerwaniu z Aylandilem.

Ciężko było zaczynać wszystko od nowa. Zwłaszcza, że myślała, że jej życie będzie już poukładane. Nigdy nie robiła szalonych rzeczy. Nie dlatego, że nie chciała, ale dlatego, że się bała. I postanowiła z tym strachem skończyć.

Mimo to, gdy czekała na Makalaurego w parku miejskim myślała gorączkowo o tym, czy podjęła dobrą decyzję. To było szalone. I nie było już odwrotu.

\- Laimisse! Jak dobrze cię widzieć! - Głos Makalaurego wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

\- Też się cieszę - odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się na jego widok.

Gdy do niej podszedł miała wrażenie, że powściągnął się w ostatniej chwili i zdecydował się na podanie jej ręki. Na początku czuła się trochę niezręcznie, jak na pierwszej randce. No cóż, tak właściwie to była ich pierwsza oficjalna randka, nawet jeśli już wcześniej się spotykali. A później chyba oboje zapomnieli, że powinni się tak czuć.

Dzień minął szybko i podobnie mijały im kolejne. Laimisse pracowała w aptece, po jakimś czasie udało się jej też znaleźć ładniejsze mieszkania. Spotkała się nawet z rodzicami swojej matki, u których spędziła większość młodości. Wbrew temu czego się obawiała, nie krytykowali jej za zerwanie z Aylandilem. Właściwie po tym jak im o tym powiedziała, ten temat ani razu nie powrócił, za co Laimisse była bardzo wdzięczna.

Dookoła unosił się zapach ziół porozwieszanych pod powałą. Gdy wszedł do środka zdawało się, że w środku jest pusto, ale Laimisse wyszła z sąsiedniej komnaty, zanim dzwonki przyczepione do drzwi zdążyły dobrze wybrzmieć.

\- Przyszedłeś za wcześnie – powiedziała, podchodząc do niego i całując go na przywitanie – będę mogła wyjść dopiero za jakieś pół godziny.

\- Poczekam. I tak już skończyliśmy próby na dziś.

Elfka wróciła na zaplecze, a Makalaure przechadzał się po komnacie, nucąc melodię która dziś przyszła mu do głowy. Było bardzo ciepło, a w aptece panował okropny zaduch. Lato miało się już ku końcowi, ale wciąż zdarzyły dni takie jak ten, gdy upał zdawał się być nie do wytrzymania.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk sklepowych dzwonków. Dziewczyna, która weszła do środka przyglądała mu się ze zdziwieniem. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że wypadałoby coś powiedzieć.

\- Nie pracuje tutaj. Ob..

\- Wiem, że pan tutaj nie pracuje. Kim pan jest?

\- Erdiel! Cieszę się, że już jesteś. Zapomniałam, że to ty mnie dzisiaj zmieniasz – przyjście Laimisse uratowało go przed koniecznością kontynuowania niezręcznej konwersacji. Oboje patrzyli na nią wyczekująco.

\- Zostawiasz klientów samych? To nieodpowiedzialne.

\- Tak właściwie to Makalaure nie jest klientem. Chciałabym, żebyście się poznali. Erdiel, to mój… przyjaciel, Makalaure, Makalaure, to moja kuzynka Erdiel.

Dziewczyna przyglądała mu się badawczo, kiedy wyciągnął do niej rękę, i odwzajemniła uścisk.

\- Możemy już chyba iść? - Laimisse spojrzała pytająco na swoją kuzynkę, która przytaknęła. - I miałabym do ciebie jeszcze jedną, małą prośbę. Czy mogłabyś nie mówić babci i dziadkowi o Makalaurem?

\- Nic nie powiem. Ale ja chętnie usłyszę coś więcej. Ostatnio jesteś strasznie skryta.

\- Może później?

\- Jasne. Bawcie się dobrze.

Po zaduchu apteki na dworze zdawało się być niemal chłodno.

\- Wstydzisz się mnie przed rodziną? - wypalił w końcu, po chwili milczenia.

\- Makalaure, to nie tak…

\- A jak? Minął już niemal rok, poznałaś moich braci i niektórych kuzynów… A ja? Erdiel jest pierwszą, którą widzę na oczy…

\- Niemal rok? Chyba zaledwie… Moja rodzina… Wszyscy bardzo lubili Aylandila, a gdy dowiedzieli się, że z nim zerwałam… Powiedzmy, że ich reakcja nie była najlepsza. Po prostu nie jestem na to gotowa… Nigdy nie byłam z nimi tak blisko jak ty, nawet z babcią i dziadkiem, a u nich mieszkałam przez większość mojej młodości. Przepraszam.

\- To nie jest dla mnie aż tak ważne, nie martw się. Po prostu gdybyś przedstawiła mnie rodzinie czułbym, że traktujesz to poważnie. - Zanim jego słowa dobrze wybrzmiały, pożałował tego co powiedział. Spojrzał na Laimisse z lękiem, jednak ta uśmiechała się. Ścisnęła go za rękę.

\- Więc na pewno cię przedstawię.

Biały puch był piękny. Drzewa, skały, rzeźby i altany, wszystko skryte pod miękką warstwą śniegu. Ogrody Manwego na Taniquetilu. Dach świata. Wyżej mogli wejść tylko wybrańcy.

\- Nigdy nie widziałam śniegu – powiedziała Laimisse, upuszczając garść, która już zaczęła topić się jej w dłoniach. Był piękny, kiedy leżał na ziemi, ale pod wpływem ciepła szybko zamieniał się w zwyczajną wodę.

\- Podoba ci się?

\- Tak. Tylko jest trochę zimny…

Wokół było pięknie. Żałowała, że na dole nigdy nie pada śnieg. Podobno na północy to się zdarzało, ale tutaj, przy wybrzeżach nigdy. Zdarzały się dni upalne, ciepłe, i nieco chłodniejsze, uzależnione od pór roku, którymi rządziła Yavanna, ale wszystkie różniły się tylko nieznacznie… Czasem życie w Amanie zdawało się być zbyt monotonne, zbyt idealne, nawet jeśli nie zawsze wszystko układało się po jej myśli.

Nagle poczuła, że na jej ramieniu rozbija się śniegowa kulka. Rozejrzała się zdezorientowana. Makalaure pomachał do niej, trzymając w ręku kolejną garść śniegu.

\- Co ty robisz?  
\- Stała się tyle bez ruchu… Nie chciałem, żebyś zamarzła.

\- Cieszę się, że tak się o mnie troszczyć - odpowiedziała, również rzucając w niego śnieżką.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Jest tyle rzeczy, które chciałbym ci pokazać! Moi rodzice zawsze uwielbiali podróżować, często zabierali nas ze sobą… Podobno poznali się podczas jednej z takich podroży.

\- Mnie chyba też poznałeś będąc na takiej wycieczce?

\- Och tak, ale za to ty zbierałaś pokrzywę. Niezbyt romantycznie.

\- Ale za to jak oryginalnie.

Siedzieli w jej mieszkaniu, pakując torbę podróżną. Planowali podróż w niezamieszkane tereny Valinoru, brzegiem morza, za górami Pelori albo do lasów Oromego. Makalaure chciał wyrwać się z miasta, nie przejmować się niczym chociaż przez jakiś czas. W prawdzie jego bracia pogodzili się już z ojcem, więc atmosfera w domu była mniej napięta, jednak nie dało się tego powiedzieć o sytuacji politycznej. Zdawało mu się nawet czasem, że ludzie szeptali za jego plecami, i milkli, gdy tylko się odwrócił. Król wciąż powtarzał, że wszystko samo się uspokoi, a plotki ucichną, jednak Makalaure w to nie wierzył.

\- Makalaure? - Głos Laimisse wyrwał go z zamyślenia. - Znowu się martwisz?

\- Cieszę się, że wyjeżdżamy – odpowiedział po chwili – ale jednocześnie… czuję się jakbym uciekał…

\- Twoja obecność tutaj na nic się nie przyda – powiedziała, przytulając się do niego – ale, jeśli chcesz, możemy zostać.

\- Jedźmy – Spojrzał na nią w zamyśleniu. - Masz rację, nic tutaj nie pomogę.

Morska bryza rozwiewała jej włosy, w powietrzu było czuć sól. Tak dawno nie widziała oceanu i nigdy w tak odludnym miejscu - w zasięgu wzroku nie było żadnego statku, czy choćby łodzi, a jedynymi żywymi istotami, które mogli widzieć były krzyczące nad ich głowami morskie ptaki.

\- Czuje się tu taką przestrzeń i wolność. Jakbyśmy byli sami na świecie.

Szum oceanu był tak głośny, że musiała niemal krzyczeć.

\- Pomyśl, że być może nikt nigdy nie stanął na tym wybrzeżu, nie patrzył na ocean z miejsca, w którym my teraz stoimy.

Podeszli bliżej wody, a Makalaure zanurzył w niej dłoń. Góry Pelori niemal zupełnie odcinały ten fragment wybrzeża od stałego lądu, tak, że dochodziły tam tylko pojedyncze strugi światła. Nad głowami mieli rozgwieżdżone niebo, a pod stopami biały piasek.

\- Mógłbym tak iść brzegiem oceanu w nieskończoność.

\- I chcesz się ograniczyć do spaceru? A może lepiej się wykąpiemy?

Byli w drodze już od dłuższego czasu. I wcale im to nie przeszkadzało. Cieszyli się, że wreszcie mogli być sami, nie martwić się o nic i nie dbać o nikogo. Nawet w Valinorze rzadko się to zdarzało.

Właśnie jedli kolacje, upieczonego nad ogniskiem królika, gdy Makalaure usłyszał szelest łamany gałęzi. W tej okolicy raczej nie powinni spotkać żadnych innych elfów, ale zwierzę raczej nie podeszłoby tak blisko do ogniska... Po chwili jednak spomiędzy drzew wyłonił się wysoki, rudowłosy mężczyzna.

\- Maitimo? Co ty tutaj robisz?

Jego brat zdawał się być bardzo zmartwiony. Wydawało się, że jechał tutaj w wielkim pośpiechu – zarówno on jak i jego koń zdawali się być bardzo zmęczeni.

\- Musisz wracać, Makalaure. Jest źle…

\- Ale co się stało? Usiądź z nami, na pewno jesteś zmęczony. Jeden dzień niczego nie zmieni…

\- Mogę zostawić was samych – powiedziała Laimisse, widząc niezdecydowanie elfa.

\- To nie będzie koniecznie. Wszyscy i tak już o tym wiedzą.

\- O czym? Skoro to żadna tajemnica dlaczego po prostu tego nie powiesz?

\- Bo nie jest mi łatwo o tym mówić. I wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć. – Maitimo usiadł przy ognisku, przymykając na chwilę oczy, jakby chciał zebrać siły przed tym co miał powiedzieć. - Nasz ojciec groził Nolofinwemu mieczem na stopniach pałacu w Tirionie.

\- Co?

\- Wszyscy to widzieli, jest masa świadków. Niedługo ma się odbyć proces w Kręgu Przeznaczenia. My też mamy zeznawać.

Makalaure przyglądał się przez chwile Maitimo, jakby nie zrozumiał do końca jego słów. Dobrze wiedział jak Feanaro reagował na swojego brata, ale to… To było zwyczajnym szaleństwem. Ich ojciec zawsze był porywczy, ale ostatnio stracił wszelkie zahamowania. Gdy kazał im wykuwać miecze i uczyć się walczyć myślał, że to tylko kolejny, nieszkodliwy przejaw jego paranoi. Z resztą, traktowali to po prostu jako rozrywkę i sportowe zmagania, nie myśląc, że kiedykolwiek będą walczyć z czymś więcej niż niebezpiecznym zwierzęciem. Ale grozić własnemu bratu? To po prostu nie mieściło się w głowie.

Postanowili wyruszyć następnego ranka. Makalaure długo leżał, wpatrując się w niebo i nie mogąc zasnąć. Oczywistym było, że teraz co by się nie stało, musieli poprzeć ojca. On zrobiłby dla nich to samo, i nawet jeśli postąpił źle i nierozsądnie, nie mogli się teraz od niego odsunąć. A do tego dochodził jeszcze proces. Najbliższe tygodnie zdawały się nie nieść ze sobą nic dobrego.

Wyruszyli o świcie, mieli zamiar jeszcze dziś dotrzeć do domu. Laimisse rozstała się z nimi tuż przed bramą ich posiadłości, udając w stronę Tirionu.

Mimo później pory, wokół domu panowało wyraźne poruszenie. Elfowie pakowali różne rzeczy na wóz, inni porządkowali podwórze, a niektórzy po prostu stali i dyskutowali głośno. Wokół panował chaos.

W domu, dla odmiany, panowała cisza. Wydawało się to tak nienaturalne, że czuł się jakby śnił. Żadnych śmiechów, rozmów, czy dźwięków muzyki, którymi zwykle rozbrzmiewał dom, nawet ostatnio, kiedy coraz częściej wyjeżdżali szukając niezależności. Makalaure spojrzał pytająco na starszego brata, ale on też wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

Feanaro był w swoim gabinecie. Siedział bez ruchu z głową wspartą na ramionach tak, że włosy zupełnie zasłaniały mu twarz. Nawet na nich nie spojrzał do czasu aż Maitimo zapukał we framugę.

Gdy tu wchodzili, wydawało się, że ich ojciec jest po prostu zatopiony w głębokich rozmyślaniach, tak jak często mu się to zdarzało, teraz jednak Makalaure zauważył, że starszy elf jest zrozpaczony. Czy Valarowie już zdążyli nałożyć na niego jakiś straszny wyrok, a teraz zostało już tylko oczekiwać na karę? Niemożliwe, im nigdy nie śpieszyło się do niczego…

\- Co się stało? Czy Valarowie wydali wyrok?

Feanaro pokręcił powoli głową.

\- Wasza matka… Nerdanela odeszła.

\- Jak to? Co masz na myśli?

\- Odeszła. Powiedziała… Powiedziała, że nie chce mieć ze mną nic wspólnego i wyjechała…

Nie pamiętał już kiedy ostatnio widział go takim. Kolejna awantura i gniewne słowa byłyby lepsze, niż jego smutek, niż siedzenie tutaj bez woli do walki.

\- Mama cię kocha, na pewno wróci – powiedział bez przekonania. Bo nawet jeśli Nerdanela wciąż go kochała, to już od dawna była bardzo zmęczona. Zmęczona ciągłym obsesjami Feanara, jego gniewem i nieobliczalnością.

\- Nie wróci, Kanofinwe - powiedział, pewnie i spokojnie. Jego twarz się wygładziła, zdawało się, jakby cały smutek minął, ale Makalaure wiedział, że to tylko maska. - I niech nie wraca! Co jest warta kobieta, która zostawia mnie, kiedy potrzebuje jej najbardziej?!

\- Tato…

Feanaro spojrzał na nich gniewnie. W jego wzroku był płomień, a w gestach pojawiło się zdecydowanie.

\- Nie wspominajcie przy mnie jej imienia! Nie chcę nic o niej słyszeć! A teraz zostawcie mnie samego.

Nie śmieli sprzeciwiać się jego słowom. Z resztą, cóż mogli rzec? Jakkolwiek zrozumiała nie wydawałaby się decyzja Nerdaneli, ich ojcu nie można było odmówić racji. I nawet jeśli wszystkie kłopoty sam na siebie sprowadził, Makalaure nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać, jak on musiał się teraz czuć.


End file.
